Clyde Alternate Scene
by Mercstouch16
Summary: A different ending for the first Army of two with Clyde. Rated M for Clyde being creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I was a bit disappointed in Clyde's death in the first game, so I thought It would be fun to write an alternate scene. Clyde was a really interesting villain and he was one of my favorite characters (besides the boys). I wish there were more cutscenes or something with him, but alas, there weren't. Oh well, please enjoy.

Rios woke up tied to a chair, an immense pain in the back of his head. After a few seconds, when his head started to clear, he began to assess the situation. He checked his wrists, which were tied behind his back and bound to the wooden chair he was seated in. The room was a vacant concrete structure, dimly lit with a couple naked bulbs hanging from the ceiling.  
Then, he saw Salem lying in the center of the room, facing away from Rios, his wrists bound tightly behind his back. Rios called to him repeatedly, but the only response he received was a weak moan from Salem.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Dalton entered, Clyde behind him, sporting a wolffish grin. Rios gave Dalton a cold glare, his hatred clearly shown for the traitor he used to call his friend.

"You son of a bitch."

Dalton gave a slight chuckle.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior officer?" he asked mockingly.

"You won't get away with this shit! We have files, information. Hell, you killed hundreds of military officers! Someone's bound to-"

Rios was interrupted by Dalton's fist making contact with his face.

"Just, for once, shut your fucking mouth," Dalton retorted, shaking his pained fist.

Rios then noticed Clyde on one knee, playfully stroking his hunting knife through Salem's hair.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Rios yelled with rage. Clyde responded with a sinister laugh.

"You know the irony of all this, Rios?" Dalton asked. "All these years you've protected that little shit from getting his ass killed and what finally gets you both is your own damn curiosity."

"Yeah, fuck-o," Clyde added. "Maybe if you kept you're fuckin' nose out of it, you and you're little bitch might've lived another day."

Dalton patted Rios on the shoulder, then said, "Sorry, boys, but I've got loose ends to tie up."

"What do you want me to do with them, boss?" Clyde asked, a devilish grin growing across his scarred lips.

Dalton turned back and looked at the two captured mercenaries, and with a disgusted scoff, answered, "I don't care. Get them outta my life." Then, he was gone.

Clyde turned his attention back to the now semi-conscious Salem.

"Wake up, you little shit," Clyde said in a sing-song voice as he grabbed a fist-full of Salem's hair and pulled him to his feet. Salem winced in pain, making Rios flinch. Clyde excitedly ran his tongue along the cuts on his mouth, then pulled out his knife.

"We're gonna have a little fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde sliced the ropes that tightly bound Salem's wrists.

"Now, take off your clothes," he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself," Salem spat.

Clyde then gave him a hard hit to the gut. Salem let out a cry and would have crumpled to the floor if Clyde hadn't grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled him close to his own face.

"When I tell you to do something..." he breathed in Salem's ear, "You fucking do it!"

Salem stood defiantly, staring into the eyes of the psychopath before him. Though he tried not to show it, he was absolutely terrified. Since the moment he first met Clyde, Salem knew he was unstable. The guy clearly enjoyed killing. There was no telling when or how it would happen, but Salem knew Clyde would kill him and he would make it last.

"I see how it's gonna be," Clyde said with a smirk. He then calmly walked over to Rios, slid the knife across the bigger man's shoulder and began digging and twisting his prized weapon into the exposed flesh. Rios clenched his teeth in pain, releasing a string of obscenities.

"No!" Salem exclaimed, causing Clyde to smile insidiously.

"No, please, no! I'll do it, okay? I'll do it," Salem pleaded, sliding off his shirt, then undoing his boot laces with shaky fingers.

"That's more like it," Clyde said, his voice dripping with venom.

After Salem had reluctantly removed his pants and then his boxers, he stood glaring at Clyde defiantly, but his shifting feet and shaking body revealed his immense fear.

"Beautiful, kid," Clyde remarked, looking Salem up and down. "Just beautiful."

Rios clenched his teeth in rage.

"I swear to God, if you fuckin' touch him-"

"You'll do what? If you haven't noticed, fuck-o, you're tied to a chair."

Clyde then roughly grabbed Salem's cheeks with one hand and examined him, playfully tracing a smile with his knife across the young, handsome face.

"Don't get so pissy because someone else wants to have a little fun with your girlfriend."

Salem became enraged by that last comment. It wasn't bad enough he was going to kill him or that he humiliated him by making him strip down to nothing, but now this? No one, especially Clyde, was going to "have a little fun" with him. Without thinking, Salem bit down hard on the hand clutching face. Clyde pulled back and quickly back-handed Salem, knocking him to the floor.  
Holding his injured hand, Clyde had a look of complete rage, which after a few moments, turned back to his sinister grin. He began cracking up and turned to Rios, a look of insanity in his eyes.

"This little shit's got some fight left in him."

He walked over to Salem who laid on the floor, holding his bleeding cheek. Clyde grabbed both of Salem's arms and forced him on his back.

"Let's see if I can fix that."


	3. Chapter 3

Salem tried to fight the other man off of him, but Clyde grabbed his bangs and forced head down hard on the concrete floor, almost knocking him out. He weakly turned his gaze to Rios, a pleading look in his eyes.  
The bigger man had been trying desperately to get his hands untied since Dalton had left the room, but being discreet slowed his progress. He couldn't let Clyde see him or he would probably kill him right there on the spot, leaving Salem with no hope of escape. Continuing to struggle in his bonds, Rios started swearing angrily in Clyde's direction, trying to draw his attention away from Salem.  
Clyde licked at the crook of Salem's neck, then proceeded to bite down hard on the exposed flesh, drawing blood. Salem let out a cry of pain, then a string of obscenities. All attempts to fight back we're met with more blows to the face.  
A few moments later, Rios had managed to get his hands untied. His first instinct was to attack Clyde and beat the living shit out of him, but Clyde was a skilled fighter, plus he had that damn knife of his. It was hard for Rios to hold back, seeing Salem abused like that. He felt responsible, especially after what Dalton had said earlier. All he could do was wait until Clyde was completely distracted, then that bastard would get what's coming to him.  
As one of Clyde's hands held down his squirming victim by the throat, the other hand began to feel down Salem's body, callused finger tips grazing over his sharp hip bone. Clyde could feel the racing pulse in Salem's throat under his restricting grip, the quickening pace exciting him. He began to undo his belt and straps on his pants.  
Rios couldn't watch this anymore. He slowly rose from his chair, still holding the rope that had previously held him. He brought the rope in front of him and wrapped it around his knuckles as he approached Clyde from behind. In a swift movement, Rios wrapped the rope around Clyde's neck and pulled him off of his partner. Clyde lost his grip of his hunting knife and fell backwards with Rios onto the floor.  
Clyde swung back hard with his elbow and knocked Rios hard in his face, making him lose grip of the rope. He swiftly got up from the floor and positioned himself over Rios, preparing to give another blow. Suddenly, Salem jumped on to Clyde's back, screaming, and sunk the hunting knife into his chest. He pulled Clyde off of his partner and pushed him down on the concrete floor, the bloody knife gripped tightly in Salem's hand.  
Clyde laid shaking on the cell floor, blood running from his lips. Salem screamed again, and with great ferocity, repeatedly dug the knife into Clyde's chest, stabbing again, and again, and again. Rios moved quickly over to Salem, grabbing him from behind by his wrists. Salem was gritting his teeth and fighting his partner's grip, but Rios held on, and eventually Salem began to calm down and leaned back into Rios' chest, breathing heavily. Wrapping his arms around his partner in a bear hug, Rios leaned his head against Salem's temple in an attempt to comfort the disconcerted man trembling in his arms.

"Ellie, it's okay. You got him," Rios said trying to console the smaller man.

"Bastard-"

"I know, Salem, I know, but we gotta go. Dalton wants to kill Stockwell, and we can't let him do that. You understand, Ellie? We gotta go."

Salem nodded weakly in response, then Rios released him and set on returning Salem his clothing. As he picked up his partner's clothes, Rios kept looking back at Salem to make sure he was okay. The younger man was hugging his knees to his chest, shivering from the chill concrete and lack of cover, grimacing at Clyde's corpse. Blood was spilling from the body's wounds and began pooling around Salem's bare toes.  
When Rios returned, he laid the pile of clothing by the smaller man. When he saw the pool of blood touching Salem's feet, he lifted him from behind by his arms and pulled him back a couple feet from the corpse, then stood him up.

"Christ, Ellie, don't lose it on me now. Look at me, dammit!"

Rios forcefully grabbed the younger man by his shoulders and turned him away from Clyde and toward himself. Salem seemingly snapped out of a trance and looked despairingly at his partner.

"Shit, man, sorry," Salem responded in a solemn voice. He looked down at the floor, then at his naked form and blushed.

"Jesus, Tyse, could ya at least take me to dinner first?" Salem joked weakly. He pulled away from Rios, picked up his clothes, and began dressing.

Rios cringed at Salem's comment. He knew whenever Salem joked like that, he was really hurting. It was a defense mechanism of his, a way to hide his feelings, but Rios saw through it.

"I've seen you're naked ass far more than I care to admit, Ellie," Rios said, giving his partner a momentary half-smile.

After Salem was fully clothed, he turned to his partner.

"What now, big guy?"

"We need to find our armor and gear, then take care of Dalton," Rios answered.

As they headed toward the door, Rios grabbed Salem by his shoulder and turned his partner toward him.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, Tyse, I'm good," Salem answered hesitantly, looking down at the floor.

Rios could sense his unease and took his partner gently by the chin, turning his face toward his own so they looked each other in the eye.

"We're gonna talk about this later, you got me?," Rios said authoritatively. "I'm you're brother, Elliot, and as your brother, I'm not letting you go through this alone. I got your back."

"Yeah, okay," Salem responded, giving a weak half-smile.

Rios nodded reassuringly to his partner, then patted him on the shoulder.

"Good. Now let's get outta here and kill that traitorous son of a bitch."


End file.
